


soaked in sin (now i'm born again)

by WindyRein



Series: break the skin ('cause i can't tell where your body ends and mine begins) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Colour Symbolism, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Everything ends in tragedy., F/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Nogitsune Stiles, Non-Consensual Kink, Other, POV Stiles, Pet Kira, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Punishment, Repetition, Sorry Not Sorry, The Nogitsune is itself a warning, wow. such bad. much wrong.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you start far enough or stretch your story long enough, everything ends in tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soaked in sin (now i'm born again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stivvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stivvy/gifts).



> Sometimes when a dead and buried idea gets a nudge from a newer story a series is born. fml.
> 
> This time that nudge came from Stivvy who said something about "scary dominant nogitsune!stiles" and "thunderfox!kira" in a comment on [every whisper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3806794). Go thank them if you still want to after reading this :D
> 
> Oh and title's from [Bang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OheqT66MlTI) because this is unofficially the Bang 'verse.

Everything ends in tragedy.

If you start far enough or stretch your story long enough, everything ends in tragedy.

Sometimes he hates the Nogitsune with what he likes to think is the power of a thousand burning suns but that just leaves him exhausted. Exhaustion that leads to desperation and misery that only leads to apathy and further dreaming.

He wakes up.

\---

Anything can end in tragedy.

He wakes up and his hands are bloody. He’s not surprised anymore. He hasn’t been surprised in what feels like centuries but has to be only decades.

He can’t have lived for centuries, right?

He wakes up.

\---

Everything ends in tragedy. He's just hoping for his tragedy to catch up with him already.

He curls into a ball on the imaginary bed in the imaginary room and dreams imaginary dreams. Sometimes he gets dreams of the beginning. Well, the beginning for him. The beginning where he had friends and love and light.

The mattress dips. Familiar fingers running through his hair.

Everything ends in tragedy.

\---

He wakes up.

There's light and beauty and life.

This isn't right.

This can't be right.

There's laughter behind him and "come on, Stiles, you're gonna get left behind".

Everything ends in tragedy, right?

\---

He... lives?

He can't tell anymore. He's not sure if he could ever tell. Is this fantasy? Or is this the real world?

He... dreams? Wakes? Lives?

Lives.

And somehow, loves.

\---

He wakes up closer to the surface than he's been in a long time.

He knows because of the pain.

The sweet, sweet pain in the air.

Kira's on her knees in front of them.

It feels right.

There's blood running down her back. This, too, feels right.

It sparks when it leaves her body and slowly the wounds knit together.

He doesn't notice she's speaking for a long time.

A constant litany of "I'm sorry" and tears down her cheeks.

He kneels next to her and pulls her into their arms. Starts rocking and shushing her.

For a long time, she's tense.

She relaxes and he wakes up.

\---

His vixen is their kit and everything ends in tragedy.

\---

Darkness everywhere, a path paved with ruby, muffled white wails somewhere at the edges of his perception.

Steps forward, gaze steady. More and more and more and they're running. He stops.

They?

...he wakes up.

\---

Kira's in his arms this time. There are sparks of lightning dancing along his skin from her fingertips. They're almost playful. She taps against his pectoral and a smaller bolt starts weaving its way upwards and electricity at his throat and

their fingers harsh in the vixen's hair, a snarl on their lips, his metallic claws against her pulse and

a high whine of apology or submission they don't care.

Everything ends in tragedy.

\---

He wakes up gasping and crying. No, no, no, no. Not Kira. She had her happily ever after with Scott, didn't she? He couldn't have dragged her down with him. He didn't want to be guilty for destroying that bubbly innocence.

He cries himself to sleep.

\---

He wakes and wakes and wakes.

He dreams.

She's always there.

They wake.

\---

Everything's silver-tinged black.

He's floating, he thinks. This is new. This is better. This is something he could live with. The darkness and the quiet, almost soft.

Yes, this is good.

He floats.

\---

He's not certain how long it's been when the spark first catches his attention. How it's a spark, he doesn't know. It's not truly coloured like anything he's ever seen before. It's not even black or silver like everything else around him. It just is.

He watches for eternity. Then raises a hand.

The spark jumps as if in recognition or joy and starts coming closer.

He's so tired.

So, so tired.

His eyelids slip closed without his permission.

\---

"- -ter the mor- -"

He turns on his side.

"- -bigger t- - take aw- -"

His brow furrows.

"When- -"

His eyes open. The spark or pulse or whatever it is, is still there. Just hanging maybe a dozen inches from his face. Like it's waiting.

"- -ryone - - but no - -"

He knows that voice. Where does he know it from?

"- -what is it?"

He knows the answer, too, doesn't he? But the voice! Where did he know it from?!

"- -no-one can lose it - -"

A shadow. That's what it was, wasn't it? He was a shadow of a fox that was a shadow of him and they were a thousand years old in a seventeen-year-old body.

That's it, isn't it?

That's what all this was about. Making him see they were a shadow of a shadow. Making him realize his potential.

He rushes to the surface.

\---

The whole town is burning in front of them. Their fingers petting through black, thunderling hair. They can already taste the first wisps of confused strife in the air. Strife that leads to chaos that leads to destruction that leads to pain.

They'll be able to feed on the nationwide panic-tinged paranoia and its by-products at least a year.

\---

...everything ends in tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> (would you call that a happy ending? I'll call it a happy ending. also, would you look at that complete lack of italics and parentheses up there. wow. o.O)


End file.
